Baby Hazel Fishing Time
Baby Hazel Fishing Time is the twenty-eighth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Uncle John * Baby Hazel's mother Description Instructions Yuppie! It is time to go fishing! Today Baby Hazel's uncle is going to take our little angel for fishing. So she is very busy getting ready for the new adventure. Do you want to go fishing with Baby Hazel and Uncle John? If yes, first of all you need to help baby Hazel to pack required essentials for fishing. Then be with them while they do fishing together. Keep Baby Hazel and Uncle John happy by fulfilling their needs on time. Happy fishing with Baby Hazel!! Level 1 Baby Hazel wants to go fishing with her Uncle John. So, as a first thing, she needs to pack the required materials for fishing. Can you help her to collect and pack the required stuffs? Level 2 Baby Hazel and Uncle John have reached the river for fishing. Help them to open their bags and arrange the required stuffs. Keep them happy by being with them and fulfill their needs on time. Level 3 Baby Hazel and Uncle John have started fishing. Let us wait and see if they will be able to catch fishes. Fulfill their needs by giving them required stuffs on time to make their fishing time pleasant and memorable. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Packing things Uncle John was reading the newspaper while Baby Hazel was reading a book about fishing. She wanted to fish so she told Uncle John to go fishing. However, Uncle John promises her to go next time. He further explained that the weather is hot, and therefore, not suitable to go fishing. Baby Hazel cried after hearing this. Uncle John finally gave up and told Baby Hazel that they were going today. Baby Hazel stopped crying instantly. He told Baby Hazel to pack fishing materials. Baby Hazel grabbed the basket and the picnic basket, fishing hook, fishing rod, umbrellas, fish foods, and picnic mat. Baby Hazel's mom also got them some food and drinks. After packing everything, they got in the car. Level 2 - Getting ready for fishing Uncle John and Baby Hazel arrived with life jackets. They first put mats on the grass. Then the food box, drinks on the table while fish food and umbrellas on the grass. Next, they sat on the mat and grabbed their fishing rods and food. Baby Hazel found a tortoise and played with it with a stick. She petted the tortoise. Uncle John told Baby Hazel not to play with tortoise and drop in the water so she did. After that, uncle john ate the sandwich while Baby Hazel drank water. Baby Hazel also grabbed a berry and fed it to the tortoise. Level 3 - Fishing Baby Hazel and Uncle John started fishing. Uncle John caught a fish very quickly. However, Baby Hazel only caught a shoe debris. After a while, she caught a fish too but she missed. She wanted to cry. Uncle John encouraged her to keep trying. The sun became very hot and bright so they need the umbrella. They also drank some fruit juice and ate sandwich. Baby Hazel kept fishing with Uncle John's help. They soon caught a fish. Baby Hazel fished herself and caught a fish herself. Then she ate bread and fed some fishes. A bird wanted to eat the fish in the basket so Baby Hazel scared it away. Uncle John and Baby Hazel continued to feed the fish and then the game ends. Gallery BabyHazelFishingTime1.png|Title screen BabyHazelFishingTime2.png|Baby Hazel is happy because she can go fishing today BabyHazelFishingTime3.png|Baby Hazel packing things in level 1 BabyHazelFishingTime4.png|Baby Hazel and Uncle John having a break in level 2 BabyHazelFishingTime5.png|Baby Hazel only caught a shoe debris BabyHazelFishingTime6.png|Uncle John told Baby Hazel that she could catch a fish. BabyHazelFishingTime7.png|Uncle John is helping Baby Hazel to catch a fish BabyHazelFishingTime8.png|Baby Hazel caught a fish herself Trivia * This is Uncle John's first appearance. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-fishing-time.html Category:Games